


More Magical Things

by Remustrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Scorbus, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remustrash/pseuds/Remustrash
Summary: Albus and Scorpius talk first kisses. Everything is incredibly awkward and sweet.





	More Magical Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a little disclaimer. It's absolutely NOT weird if you are whatever age and haven't kissed anyone or don't want to kiss anyone ever. It's completely normal. These are just silly teenage boys who want to kiss boys and don't know how to express it.  
> That's it, enjoy! 
> 
> p.s. sorry this is so silly and short, but it made me happy to write it so here you go...

“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird that you haven’t yet?” asked Rose.

Albus, who had just been thinking of that article he’d seen in the newspaper that morning, about his father’s one hundred percent real affair with the Queen of England, frowned at her. “Haven’t what?”

For a moment he thought Rose was talking about the fact that he, Albus, hadn’t yet had an affair with the Queen. 

“Kissed someone!” she sighed. “Haven’t you heard a word of what I’ve been saying?”

“Um, sorry” said Albus, rather guilty. He didn’t mean to be such a bad friend (or cousin), he just… drifted off sometimes, when the conversation wasn’t that interesting.

Rose sighed again. “I swear you’re so rude sometimes.” She waved a hand, as if to shake off her momentary anger. “Anyways, I was telling you I caught James making out with that Hufflepuff girl, Mandy, behind the Greenhouse. And I thought to ask, don’t you think it’s a bit weird you still haven’t kissed a girl?”

Albus bit his lip, feeling too awkward to evade the question. “It’s not weird”

“You’re seventeen” Rose said, as if all the answers were held in those words. 

“And what? I don’t  _ have  _ to kiss anyone”

Rose rolled her eyes. “I know that, idiot. But you’re… reasonably handsome. You can surely find a girl to kiss if you  _ want  _ to, you know?”

Albus gave her a smug smile. “You think I’m  _ handsome _ ?” 

“Oh, shut up” she said, punching him lightly in the arm. 

  
  


Albus didn’t want to admit it, but Rose’s words had been swimming in his head all week. He knows it’s not that weird, that he’s seventeen and hasn’t kissed a girl. But is it weird that he’s never wanted to?

“Al” said a voice next to him. “You’re doing it again”

He turned to find Scorpius’ sad smile directed at him. He hated that. Hated that his friend pitied him in some way. Scorpius always said it that it wasn’t pity, it was just that he was worried about Albus, about all those times he wasn’t really present. 

“Sorry” he muttered, though he knew he had nothing to apologize for. He closed the Potions book in front of him, and his friend promptly did the same. The Hogwarts library was silent enough that Albus wondered whether they were the only students there. It’d be nicer that way, he thought, just Scorpius and him alone in the whole library. Of course, there was also Madam Pince; but as he couldn’t see her and she couldn’t see them, he could maybe just pretend for a moment that they were alone. He didn’t understand why the idea was so pleasant.

“A frog for your thoughts?” asked Scorpius, once again rescuing him from his own mind. 

That was a little tradition of theirs; a chocolate frog for you if you were honest about what had you so worried. According to Scorpius, it was “a nice way of fomenting communication”, which was “the key to a healthy friendship”. Albus sometimes adored Scorpius; other times, he just wanted to hit the boy in the head for saying things like those with a serious face. 

“Fine” he sighed. That was the worst of it: it worked. His stomach grumbled at the promise of chocolate. “Rose implied it’s kinda weird I haven’t kissed anyone yet”

“Oh” Scorpius seemed genuinely surprised. “It’s not weird though, is it?”

“That’s what I told her”

“I mean…” he fidgeted. “I mean I haven’t kissed anyone either. I don’t think it’s that big of a deal, really”

Now it was Albus’ turn to be surprised. “Wait, what? I thought you’d kissed Rose on that one date you took her two years ago”

Scorpius began to bit his nails, and Albus took his hand away from his mouth in an instant. “You only bite your nails when you feel guilty. Speak.”

“I might or might not have lied a bit about that” his friend mumbled. “Sorry”

Albus was smiling. Why was he smiling? “Why would you do that?”

“To make you jealous?” Scorpius said. Albus’ heart jumped to his throat, but Scorpius laughed. “I’m just joking. The date was just so horrible, I didn’t want to admit it”

“You told me you didn’t continue to date her because she liked someone else”

“Well, that was probably a lie too.” Scorpius began to bit his nails again. “It was a mutual agreement. Really that date was incredibly awkward for both of us”

Albus laughed. “Oh Merlin, that date must have  _ sucked _ . What did you do? Talk about your crush on my father?”

Scorpius hit him in the arm, just as Rose always did. But it was different when Scorpius did it. He hit harder, and somehow Albus liked it a lot more. 

“You know I don’t like it when you joke about that!”

“You did have a bit of a crush at the beginning, though.” Albus imitated a child’s voice: “Oh Mister Potter, it is  _ such _ an honour to meet you today!”

Scorpius hit him harder, but he was laughing too. “I did not say that”

“Sad thing is you actually did, Scor, I’m not even joking”

They tried to focus on their Potions books again, but every few seconds their eyes would meet and they would burst out laughing for no reason. Eventually they gave up on studying and decided to go look for that chocolate frog. They had a whole stash of them in Scorpius’ bedside table. Soon they were sprawled on their beds, sick after one too many chocolate frogs. Their little tradition would kill them one of these days. 

“I’ve never even wanted to kiss a girl” said Scorpius from his bed. Albus threw him a surprised look.  

“You haven’t?” he inquired, though he’d have preferred not to talk about this subject ever again. But as long as it was Scorpius he was talking to, he guessed it was not that embarrassing. Nothing was too embarrassing with Scorpius. Albus loved that, the fact that Scorpius had no filter, that he could talk with him about almost anything Albus wouldn’t talk about otherwise. 

Scorpius had been speaking. Albus hadn’t been listening. Again. 

“Sorry, what?” he asked. 

Scorpius didn’t complain, didn’t give a frustrated sigh like Rose had done; he simply repeated himself. “I said I thought I wanted to kiss Rose, but when I had the chance I really didn’t want to try. I mean, the date had been horrible, but she said we could kiss to try and see if we really had chemistry or something like that, and I didn’t want to do it. Is that weird?”

“I don’t think it is, really. I think there are plenty of people who don’t like kissing”

“But I…”

“It’s quite gross if you think about it,” he continued, “and anyway there’s no law or anything that tells you you must kiss someone to…”

“Albus” Scorpius stopped him. He started to fidget awkwardly in the bed. “I’m trying to tell you something”

Albus looked at him, his lean body across the bed, his head turned towards Albus, his left hand pinching his leg. That. Pinching himself; he only did that when he was nervous. But why was he nervous about saying something to Albus?

“Okay, I’m listening” he said, a bit scared. 

“Are you actually listening?” asked Scorpius, with one of his sad smiles. “I really need you to pay attention this time, Al”

Albus nodded, unsure whether he wanted to pay attention to what was about to come out of his friend’s mouth. Was there any girl Scorpius suddenly wanted to kiss? Oh Merlin, had he been lying and already kissed someone? What if he had had  _ sex  _ with a girl? 

“You’re panicking. Stop panicking,” pleaded Scorpius. “I haven’t even said anything yet!”

“Sorry, sorry.” He took a deep breath. “I’m ready now. Go.”

“I just…” Scorpius closed his eyes for a moment. “As I told you, I’ve never ever wanted to kiss  _ girls _ . I think I’ll never want to kiss a  _ girl _ ”

Albus frowned at him. “Okay?”

Scorpius groaned. “Do I need to spell it out to you? I said I don’t like girls, Al”

“You don’t like girls,” he repeated. 

“No”

“So…” A thought occurred to him. Could it be? Surely that was not what Scorpius meant, was it? 

“That, what you are thinking. Say it out loud”

“So.” Albus gulped. “So you like…  _ boys _ ?”

Scorpius looked him in the eyes for a minute, and then he nodded. 

It was as if a whole new world had just been unveiled in front of Albus’ eyes. Scorpius liked boys. As in, he wanted to  _ kiss _ boys. He maybe wanted to do other things with boys too. Boys, like Albus. Albus was a boy. Oh Merlin, what if he wanted to kiss Albus? What if he wanted to do  _ things  _ with Albus? Albus didn’t know how to do anything! But wait, that’s not what he should be worrying about, is it? He should be worrying that Scorpius may want to kiss other boys who weren’t him; that someday he might date another boy, hold his hand, touch his hair… no, no, no. Now he was angry. That wasn’t what he was supposed to be angry about. He wasn’t supposed to be angry about anything, really. Oh no, did he seem angry? What if he seemed angry and Scorpius thought Albus hated him because he liked boys? What if…?

“Scor” he whispered, with his eyes closed tight. “I’m panicking, I’m sorry, I’m panicking. Please distract me”

“I think I want to kiss you”

Albus’ thoughts stopped all at once. His mouth hung open. 

“Did that work?” asked Scorpius, a timid smile on his lips. 

Albus nodded, still too shocked to speak or think or move.

“Are you mad at me?”

Albus shook his head. 

“Do  _ you _ want me to kiss you?”

Albus nodded before he could stop himself. Then he shook his head. Then he nodded again. 

Scorpius laughed. “If I have to wait for you to decide, you’ll start panicking again. So we’ll do the following.” He stood up from the bed, walked a few steps and sat next to Albus, who was still lying on his back. “I’m going to try and kiss you, very slowly. You can stop me at any moment. It’s okay if you stop me”

“Is it…” Albus forced the words out of his throat. “Is it to see if we have chemistry, or something?”

Scorpius laughed. “Or something, yes”

Slowly, so much that Albus had three different instances to start panicking and stop his friend if he’d wanted to, Scorpius leaned towards him. His face was suddenly so close that Albus’ whole world consisted of blue eyes and sweet freckles and pinkish lips. In the end, it was him who closed the distance between their mouths. 

He was kissing Scorpius. 

He was kissing Scorpius and he wasn’t panicking. He couldn’t panic. Scorpius was the only person who could stop his thoughts in a second, and now everything was Scorpius. He was everywhere. The skin of his cheeks, his nose, his hair, his chest, all of that pressed against Albus in a magnificent embrace. The next second, his tongue was there too, timidly finding its way through Albus’ lips. It was awkward, and uncomfortable, and kind of gross, and absolutely glorious. 

Because this world was a cruel place, they had to breathe, and so they separated reluctantly. 

“Wow” they both said, at exactly the same time. Then they began laughing. 

They laughed and laughed like they had just heard the best joke in the history of comedy. And then they kissed again; and they kissed and kissed like there was no tomorrow, like they had been doing this all their lives, kissing and laughing since the day they met. 

Albus was happy, so happy. He thought about Aunt Hermione, and how she had told him once that there are more magical things in the world than magic. Holding Scorpius’ hand as they kissed once more, he thought his aunt might just have been right. 


End file.
